cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Paladin
"Shadow Paladin" (シャドウパラディン Shadō Paradin) is a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. Like Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin often superior calls units from the deck; unlike Royal Paladin, however, Shadow Paladin uses superior calling to fuel the costs of their vanguards' skills, which often involve retiring their own units. In Season 4, the clan also focuses on replacing the opponents units with grade 0 in order to weaken their attacking force. Ren Suzugamori uses this clan both in the anime and manga. Aichi uses his own Shadow Paladin Deck (given by Ren) while he is under the influence of PSY Qualia. In Season 2, the Shadow Paladin, along with Royal Paladin and Kagero, were sealed away, the Shadow Paladins were replaced with the Gold Paladin. After Shadow Paladin is unsealed, Ren uses Shadow Paladin focused on the Revengers sub-clan. In Season 4, Ratie Curti also uses this clan focusing on the Witch series. Yuichirou Kanzaki Uses this Clan in Cardfight Vanguard G Background Who are the Shadow Paladins? (Card of the Day 25th February 2015) The holy nation United Sanctuary has overcome many tragedies and difficulties in its history. In the shade of its history, there is a knightly order which never comes to the front stage. The black knights hide in the darkness, stealth in the darkness, and persevere in performing their tasks indifferently like shadows---it is not clear if they exist nowadays. However, they were there, as the legendary shadow of the radiant light. Shadow Paladin after Invasion Great War (Card of the Day 25th March 2015) After defeating "Link Joker", the invaders that pose a threat to planet Cray during the "Invasion Great War", "Mordred" passed back the title of Grandmaster of Shadow Paladin to "Blaster Dark". With the faith and determination to sustain the holy nation beneath the shadow, Blaster Dark fought silently without seeking praise. His form inspires his subordinates as the mental fulcrum of Shadow Paladin. There are, however, people who don't feel comfortable about Blaster Dark's status. As Blaster Dark uses no words but actions to display his aspirations, misunderstandings and animosities grow in Shadow Paladin from time to time. Conspirators with nefarious ambitions arise and collude, in order to overthrow Blaster Dark and become the new grandmaster. All usurpers who proceed to attack Blaster Dark are easily defeated by their target himself. Yet, the belief of martial leadership is spreading obscurely among the Shadow Paladins. One wonders whether Charon, the advisor of Blaster Dark, notices the situation... The Legend of Shadow Paladin (Card of the Day 30th March 2015) "Blaster Dark", the Grandmaster of Shadow Paladin after the Invasion Great War, has companions who have fought alongside him for a long time. There is Macha the tactician, commanding the troops at the frontier with her sword in her hand, just like Blaster Dark himself. There is Mac Lir, the leader of the Defense Troop that shelters the soldiers on the front line. There are Dorint and Claudus, the twin knights, who unleash their strength for the purpose of Blaster Dark. The angel girl and high owl dance on the battlefield, and bestow power to warriors. The black high dog gallops on the land, and charges forward with Blaster Dark. Standing behind the warriors are Badhabh Caar the great mage, Charon the sage and Nemain the witch, protecting the rear of the knights. The strife of these "heroes" can only be found among the legends, with no official records. Their current whereabouts are, again, hidden in the darkness and unknown to anyone. Sets containing Shadow Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (22 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (1 card) *Booster Set 12: Binding Force of the Black Rings (15 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (16 cards) *G Booster Set 3: Sovereign Star Dragon (17 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (2 cards) *Extra Booster 11: Requiem at Dusk (36 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 10: Purgatory Revenger (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Purgatory Revenger Legend Deck: *G Legend Deck 1: The Dark "Ren Suzugamori" (15 cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (3 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) Races Shared races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Demon *Elf *Ghost *Giant *Golem *High Beast *Human *Sylph Archetypes/Sub-clans *Blasters *Blaster Darks *Demon World Castles *Overlords *Phantoms *Revengers *Witches List of Shadow Paladin cards Grade 0 *Abyss Freezer (Draw) (Angel) *Abyss Healer (Heal) (Angel) *Awaking Revenger (Stand) (High Beast) *Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) (Elf) *Creeping Dark Goat (High Beast) *Crisis Revenger, Fritz (Human) *Cursed Eye Raven (Stand) (High Beast) *Darkside Trumpeter (Stand) (Angel) *Death Feather Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Flatbau (Heal) (High Beast) *Freezing Revenger (Draw) (Angel) *Frontline Revenger, Claudas (Human) *Fullbau Brave (High Beast) *Fullbau (High Beast) *Fullbau Revenger (High Beast) (Manga only) *Grim Reaper (Critical) (Demon) *Grim Revenger (Critical) (Demon) *Healing Revenger (Heal) (Angel) *Howl Owl (Draw) (High Beast) *Judgebau Revenger (High Beast) *Jumping Knight, Ligand Lumina (Critical) (Human) *Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) (Elf) *New Sharp Knight, David (Human) *Phantom Bringer Demon (Demon) *Revenger, Air Raid Dragon (Critical) (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Waking Angel (Stand) (Angel) *Revenger, Wounded Angel (Critical) (Angel) *Spinbau Revenger (High Beast) *Wing Edge Panther (High Beast) *Witch of Banquets, Lir (Elf) *Witch of Black Cats, Milcra (Heal) (Elf) *Witch of Black Pigeons, Goewin (Critical) (Elf) *Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) (Elf) *Zappbau (High Beast) Grade 1 *Apocalypse Bat (Ghost) *Barrier Troop Revenger, Dorint (Human) *Barrier Witch, Grainne (Elf) *Battle Instinct Revenger, Lifecher (Human) *Black-winged Swordbreaker (Angel) *Blaster Dagger (Human) (Manga only) *Blaster Javelin (Human) *Black Sage, Charon (Giant) *Branbau Revenger (High Beast) *Darkheart Trumpeter (Angel) *Darkside Pegasus (High Beast) *Dark Shield, Mac Lir (Human) *Dark Revenger, Mac Lir (Human) *Doranbau (High Beast) *Eloquence Revenger, Glonn (Giant) *Gururubau (High Beast) *Haarbau Revenger (High Beast) *Hard Fighting Knight, Claudas (Human) *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal (Elf) *Induction Revenger, Finnegas (Elf) *Karma Collector (Demon) *Malice Revenger, Dylan (Elf) *Night Sky Eagle (High Beast) *Nightmare Painter (Sylph) *One Who Decipher Prohibited Books (Angel) *Pitch Black Sage, Charon (Giant) *Revenger, Dark Bond Trumpeter (Angel) *Sacrilege Revenger, Baal-berith (Demon) *Self-control Revenger, Rakia (Human) *Servemyu (High Beast) *Sharp Point Revenger, Shadow Lancer (Human) *Sonnbau (High Beast) *Transient Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Witch of Choices, Eriu (Elf) *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod (Elf) *Witch of Precious Stones, Dana (Elf) *Witch of Quests, Securna (Elf) *Witch of Ruination, Scathach (Elf) *Young Skull Witch, Nemain (Elf) Grade 2 *Blaster Axe (Human) (Manga only) *Blaster Dark (Human) *Blaster Dark Revenger (Human) *Blaster Dark Revenger "Abyss" (Human) *Blaster Dark Spirit (Human) *Blaster Rapier (Human) (Manga only) *Comet Witch, Serva (Elf) *Cursed Lancer (Human) *Dark Cloak Revenger, Tartu (Human) *Darkness Maiden, Macha (Human) *Darkness Revenger, Rugos (Human) *Dark Night Maiden, Macha (Human) *Demon World Castle, DonnerSchlag (Golem) *Demon World Castle, Fatalita (Golem) *Demon World Castle, Sturmangriff (Golem) *Demon World Castle, ZweiSpeer (Golem) *Fiercebau (High Beast) *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart (Human) *Inspection Witch, Deirdre (Elf) *Intense Fighting Knight, Dorint (Human) *Jacbau Revenger (High Beast) *Knight of Darkness, Rugos (Human) *Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona (Human) *Knight of Nullity, Masquerade (Human) *Knight of Solemnity, Barbelith (Human) *Koilbau Revenger (High Beast) *Moonlight Witch, Vaha (Elf) *Nullity Revenger, Masquerade (Human) *Outlaw Shield, Mac Lir (Human) *Overcoming Revenger, Rukea (Human) *Redmyu Revenger (High Beast) *Revenger, Bloodmaster (Demon) *Revenger Fortress, Fatalita (Golem) *Skull Witch, Nemain (Elf) *Smother Knight, Giva (Human) *Triple Dark Armor (Human) *White Eagle Knight, Gwawl (Human) *Wily Revenger, Mana (Elf) *Witch of Attraction, Adora (Elf) *Witch of Godly-speed, Emel (Human) *Witch of Reality, Femme (Elf) *Witty Revenger, Teyrnon (Human) Grade 3 *Ambitious Spirit Revenger, Cormack (Human) *Blaster Dark "Diablo" (Human) *Cultus Witch, Rias (Elf) *Cursed Spear Revenger, Diarmuid (Human) *Dark Great Mage, Badhabh Caar (Elf) *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar (Elf) *Dark Metal Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Demon World Castle, ToteWichita (Golem) *Demon World Castle, ToteZiegel (Golem) *Demon World Castle, ZerSchlangen (Golem) *Gigantech Keeper (Giant) *Gust Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Halberd Revenger, Peredur (Human) *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom (Elf) *Knight of Purgatory, Skull Face (Human) *Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn (Elf) *Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna (Elf) *Origin Mage, Ildona (Elf) *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Phantom Blaster Dragon (Break Ride) (Abyss Dragon) *Phantom Blaster Overlord (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Deathmaster Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Desperate Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Dragruler Phantom (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" (Abyss Dragon) *Revenger, Raging Form Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Shadow Blaze Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla (Elf) *Silver Spear Demon, Gusion (Demon) *Sovereign Dragon, Claret Sword Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *The Dark Dictator (Human) *Venomous Breath Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *Witch of Comets, Manisa (Elf) *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain (Elf) Grade 4 *Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo" (Abyss Dragon) *Dark Knight, Efnysien (Demon) *Dark Knight, Grim Recruiter (Human) *Sovereign Black Dragon, Aurageyser Damned (Abyss Dragon) *Sovereign Black Dragon, Aurageyser Dragon (Abyss Dragon) *True Revenger, Dragruler Revenant (Abyss Dragon) Category:Shadow Paladin